


Spook

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s
Summary: "I know what you have done, and what you have yet to do. But it's alright, because I'm inside you now. We are one but I am many...".





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as you could remember, the creepy old mansion atop the hill had always been there. Abandoned, decrepit and with the sky around always filled with inky black clouds from which flashes of lightning emanated. No one in your village, even the oldest, could remember of a time it had not been where it has always been. None knew where it came from, who built it or why it was deserted. 

Every Halloween, the kids would dare each other to go up to its twin wooden doors, grip the heavy knocker shaped like a snarling wolf's head, and bang on it three times. Every Halloween children were coaxed by peer pressure to do so, every time nothing happened. So when it was your turn, you were not all that scared. I mean, if nothing happened before, why should it now?

And so, with a scoff, you grip the knocker, pull it back, and then cry out as the doors squeak open on rusty old hinges, a particularly strong gust of wind pushing through the thresh hold, a resounding **BOOM!** Echoes, followed by a soft _click!_ As the lock slides into place, stuck as though welded when you try to pull it back. Both hands slapping against the ancient mahogany, nothing but this and your yells to be let out heard.

Nothing, the doors were locked shut, you were trapped

Turning around, you survey the spacious interior, lit by the massive crystal chandelier above, casting eerie shadows that danced in the candle light.

While normally you would be thankful that there was light, you can't help but wonder in fear who lit them, and where this person was now.

Taking a cautious step forward, you cringe as the sound of your footstep echoes, eyes darting to every corner, every suspicious shadow, every closed door. Behind the massive windows that were distressingly too high up to reach, the storm that never came continued to unleash flares of lightning followed by the rumble of thunder.

The door right in front of you was the only open, nothing but a long, narrow hall, walls made from the same dull grey brick as the one you were in, at the very end a second door that led deeper still into the Mansion.

You take another step, knowing that if you wanted out, you'd have to find another exit, freezing when a voice hums directly into your ear.

_"Hello!" _It chirps playfully. You scream, the sound shrill and ear splitting, leaping backwards, away from the figure that had appeared out of thin air right next to you.

She giggles, child-like and amused, one blue skinned hand covering her mouth. "Wh-Who are you?" You demand. 

She bows in a humble manner, giggling some more as she straightens, the knee length blue dress she wore billowing in a breeze you could not feel.

_"I'm Spooky!" _She spreads her arms, _"And this is my home!" _Her teal hair tucked behind her round ears, she inches a bit closer to you. _"I'm sorry if I scared you! Its just been so long since I talked with a actual person." _Spooky tilts her head, _"You are real, aren't you?" _You nod hesitantly, "Of course I am." One of her hands extends, but pulls back before it can make contact. 

_"Can I?" _Giving it some thought, you nod again. Her fingers touch your forearm, or at least you expected them too, instead, you watch in shock as they sink right through, tips poking out the other side. A feeling courses through you, it did not hurt, but at the same time it was not enjoyable. It just....was.

Like the memory of being touched, not the actual act itself.

She and you both recoil, you alarmed, Spooky frowning. _"Drats!" _She pouts, _"I should'a known!" _"What are you?" You manage. The young girl looks up at you, _"Dead" _She responds, _"I'm a ghost."_ You scoff despite the situation, "Ghosts aren't real."She just shrugs, _"I guess you wanna leave? Want me to let you out?" _"Yeah, I gotta get home." The ghost cups her hands together, _"Please. Can you stay for a bit? I've been alone here for...." _Her young face scrunches up in anger, _"I dunno! I can't remember a time before this place! The others....they won't talk to me! Please! An hour at most, just talk to me? I can't leave, I don't know what the world's like!"_

You sigh, knowing that in order to escape you'd have to fufill her request.

"Okay. Okay" She claps giddily, arms attempting to wrap around you in a hug, that same weird feeling coursing throughout as she phases right through. 

And so, you and her sit down on the cold floor, she asking various questions, you trying to answer them as best as you could

She sits close, almost uncomfortably so, looking at you with sparkling green eyes. Every now and then, she'd try to touch you, every time you'd shudder as she enters your body. 

You ought to tell her to stop, to accept the fact it won't work, but with each contact, it became a bit more enjoyable.

_"Wow." _Spooky hums, _"It's really changed since I died, huh?" _"Y-Yeah" You stutter, for by now, she's pressed right up against you, her legs and your's layered over each other, sending tingles of pleasure down your spine. 

She takes notice of this, of your flushed red face. _"Everything okay?" _She asks, a playful smirk on her thin lips. "Fi-F-Fine" You say, groaning as her hand sinks into your chest, whole body covered in little pins and needles. _"Like that?" _Spooky purrs, other hand trailing downward, each little poke from her fingers making you twitch. _"A-Ah" _Is your reply, teeth clenched to suppress the sound that threatened to escape.

_"Its been so long. So, so long." _She sighs, her hand going through your pants, past your underwear, that same tingling sensation enveloping your most sensitive spot. Your eyes water, brain unable to decide on what you should do. Should you laugh? For in some ways the feeling was what it was like to being gently tickled by feathers. Or should you moan? It too was like being stroked by soft hands. 

It was stimulating every nerve, making them and you vibrate, the sound of your own heart thudding all you could hear, even as blood flowed into your cock, making it press uncomfortably against the inside of your pants. 

Spooky titters softly, watching you fall onto your back, shuffling up so she is up to her waist inside you, your skin flushed a deep red, breath and yours husky with desire. She wiggles her fingers, toys with your nerve endings, electric shocks of pleasure making you gasp, hips bucking, member twitching in the confines of your britches, desperate for more. 

But then, when that steadily mounting feeling of pressure reaches its max, right when you think you had all you could take, she stops. 

_"Oh no" _The Ghost hums darkly, _"You don't get to, not yet." _She watches you pant, chest rising and falling, skin glistening from a thin sheen of sweat despite the frigid nature of the ground. 

She resumes, one finger inside your balls. stimulating the flesh, toying with the very cells, each curl of her digit making you writhe. She lowers her head, opens her mouth even though such a act was unnecessary, lets you slip your entire girth into her head, a deep groan reverberates as your whole dick is enveloped in sweet, cold bliss. She does this for awhile, but again, right as you feel yourself get ready to release, she stops.

This torment goes on for what feels like hours, she bringing you to the very edge, so so close to the finish line, only to deny you the chance to cross it. 

Before long, you can't take it any more, it was too much. It was something you doubt any human had felt before, let alone you, the feeling maddening in the way it played with the fabric of your being, everything that made you you was being pleasured so sensually that all you could manage was a single word.

"Please! Please!" Spooky giggles, _"Please what?" _"Pl-Pleahehehese!" You no less than sobbed.

How could she keep it up, with how sweetly you were begging her? 

She spreads herself out, loses all of her features, becomes nothing but a simmering blue mist that covers your whole body, each cell inside you screaming in utter nirvana, eyes scrunched up, teeth gritted so hard they felt like they would break, a monumental sigh of relief echoes as your cock begins to spasm like it was having a seizure, ropes of hot white stickyness gushing out, each pulse sending waves of delight coursing through you. 

At long last, all you had was emptied, and when Spooky reforms, she can't help but smile in satisfaction, you unable to see this due to having passed out.

She then senses it, senses them. Turns around to face a plethora of faces, or lack thereof, each grinning in their own way, chuckling, a few applauding for the show you and Spooky had put on for them.

She gives another graceful bow, watching as they pick you up, carry you away from the front door, deeper into the Mansion. 

She had her fun, now it was their turn.


	2. Specimen 2

Your eyes flutter open, groaning as you rise into a sit, surveying the room. The walls were grey, as were the ground and roof. Directly ahead was a weathered old door with a brass doorknob. To your right a massive, king sized bed covered in dust. Other than it, there was nothing else. 

At your feet lay a piece of paper, which you pick up and read.

_That was fun! But i'm afraid you can't leave just yet. There is still so much more for you to experience, so so much more! If you wan't out, you'll have to work for it. Sorry for tricking you. Spook :)_

Crumpling the note into a ball, you toss it away, standing up onto shaky feet. 

Across the near barren room you walk, gripping the knob and twisting. The door creaks open, on the other side a near identical room adorned with various paintings you don't bother to examine. Through this second rooms door you go, the third a narrow hall flanked by what seemed to be prison cells, their iron bars rusted. Reaching the end of this hall, you fall onto your rear with a scream when from one wall pops a wooden cutout of a carrot, drawn onto with marker a smiling face.

You shove this Halloween decoration away, it swinging back into position so it may be sprung again. 

The fourth room has a low ceiling, with a dusty red-gold carpet in the center, but next to the table pressed against the far wall was a small puddle.

Curious, you step forward, crouching down to observe your reflection in its simmering green-blue surface. Deciding against the idea of touching, you instead pick up the note laying on the table. 

It read, in thick, crimson ink. 

**SPOUTING, SPLASHING, SOAKING. **

**INNARDS, INGEST, INVOKING.**

**NAILING NEVER STOPS THE CHOKING.**

Whatever that meant. You set it down, turning for the door, only to halt once a sound touches your ears.

**E-EhH AHHhhAH**

You spin around to face the puddle, watching in utter horror as it rises, like being poured out of a cup in reverse, solidifying, hardening, taking shape.

A lip less mouth filled with large square teeth. Four fingered hands the curl at the tips to resemble claws, a skeletal body with ribs jutting out, like a victim of starvation. Everything from the waist down melted into a blob, which bubbles and roiles as the creature begins to slither towards you, hand outstretched. 

A sickening sense of dread sends cold chills down your spine as you turn and run, throwing your weight against the door before slamming it shut behind you.

Backing up, you can only stare as from under the bottom trickles that inky fluid, which quickly reforms into the creature. You go to run, but your foot slips out from under you, causing you to land with a splash in another puddle. It's cold, and sticky, when you try to stand it seems to cling to your arms, each tug by you followed by a pull from it, much stronger, forcing you back down, allowing more of it to wrap around your limbs.

Before long, your glued to the floor, the eyeless beast hovering over you.

"What do you wan't?!" You scream as it leans in. 

In response, it places it cold, wet hand against your cheek, leaving a smear of its ink as it trails down your chest. 

**T-TH-T-THi-Thir-ssssty **It rasps, a slime covered organ slipping past its teeth to run across the crook of your neck.

You groan and shudder in disgust, trying to turn away, only for its other hand to cup your jaw, forcing you to look at it, your eyes widening when its ink begins to slowly envelop your lower half. It was going to-Oh god.

Indeed, you feel as it sinks into your clothing, becoming more viscous, like gel, coiling around your flaccid cock. "Nnnnngh. N-No" You protest, it mapping out the shape of your penis, becoming a perfect mold that covered the entire length.

This covering begins to vibrate, the tingles of pleasure it brings causing you to moan. It grins, watching as your face scrunches up, squeezing and contracting to stimulate you, the sensation alien, yet the result undeniable in how good it felt.

**W-WA-WAARRRRMMMMMMM **It growls, a tendril of its mass wrapping around your head, two little, hair thin strands pulling apart your slit so a third can slip in. A hiss is added to your moans as you feel it wiggle around, playing with your urethra, another pair rolling and fondling your balls, and as your are busy writhing helplessly in its grip, you feel it prod your puckered hole as well.

"D-D-Don't" You beg futilely, groaning as it splits your entrance, cold length curling around inside, expanding far enough to stretch you to the max. 

More of it slithers past your shirt, curling around your nipples and tugging them to stand stiff, tweaking these as it continues to violate you.

"P-Please." It just shakes its head, body wrapping around all of you, everything from the neck down engulfed in its cold embrace. 

To further your torture, it sneaks its way into your shoes, pulls your toes taut and starts running up and down your soles, more playing with your ribs and belly like a guitar, and poking at all your other ticklish spots, leaving you unable to do anything more than groan and giggle.

It keeps this up, never letting you rest, even when your breath becomes labored and strained, even while your skin prickles and reddens despite the chill of its touch, the thrashing of your sweat and tear stricken face and a sob of helpless defeat being sweet music, made all the better when it feels you begin to release yourself into its mass. 

**DELICIOUS **It rumbles, continuing its assault on your body, determined to extract all it could.

Already with your will eroded, coupled with the sensitivity from your first orgasm, it does not take long for it to have you cumming again. 

"N-No m-More" You sob as it begins to stroke and rub you to your third. It ignores you, growling in delight as your hot semen is added to its mass, the warmth of your cum like a sweet drink it could not get enough of.

A hiccuping gasp forces its way out of your mouth, this followed quickly by the erratic twitching of your cock as its fourth load is extracted. 

By the time of the sixth, you can't even lift your head, nothing but weak pleadings for mercy that you would never get being all you could utter.

After that, everything begins to darken, black spots dancing in your eyes from lack of breath, and still it would not stop. All feeling in your body was fading, save for the spots so thoroughly being tended to by its tentacles, everything is blurry and out of focus, all you could really see being the roiling ocean of black that had your limp body trapped within. 

You don't know how many times it makes you cum, you lost track, but not matter the amount of orgasms it forces upon you, they are all mind numbing in the bliss they bring, so caught up in your suffering that you can't think of anything else, and eventually, you stop thinking all together. Everything just goes blank, goes dark.

Your last sensation before your body shuts down from exhaustion is it draining you of all you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I know what you have done, and what you have yet to do. But it's alright, because I'm inside you now. We are one but I am many...".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHG FUCKING WRITERS BLOCK! GOD DAMN YOU BACK TO WHATEVER HELL YOU WERE SPAWNED FROM!

The elevator groans as it descends, its sole occupant panting, heart thudding, thankful that you had escaped that horrid slime monster. You didn't want to even think of what it have done if it caught you, of what might have happened should you came into contact with the puddles that dotted the rooms it chased you through.

It was slow, but whenever you thought it was gone, it would rise from one of the nearby pools, you eventually deciding that any room with them was not safe.

And so you kept running, eventually did the rasping growl and slithering of its mass against the stone floor faded, having lost it altogether when you entered the lift you were in now, carrying you deeper into the Mansion.

After a good five minutes, it reaches grinds to a halt, depositing you inside of a dull grey room, walls made of metal instead of brick. When you move for one door, it slides open on its own. You peak your head inside, only to NOPE! Back out once you see it was some sort of containment room, with giant glass tubes filled with a neon green fluid, in which floated god only knows what kind of horror.

In that brief glimpse, you saw that quite a few of these tubes were shattered, fluid spilled on the ground, whatever was in them missing. 

You turn around, one shoe squeaking as it steps in a small pool of red, you not needing to be a scientist to guess what it was.

Scraping your foot to try and clean it off, you pick up the mostly dry note that lay next to it.

_Subject 3 is growing more and more restless. I told Spook we need more funds for sedatives, but she just laughed and flew into the ceiling. Without more chemicals to keep these things docile, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep them here safely._

You sneer at the mention of the ghost, knowing that all of this was her fault. Wishing she was solid so you could wring her neck.

On the back of the paper was more writing, this scribbled hurridly compared to the neat font on the front.

_I believe subject 5 is loose. The glass around its container is shattered, and I can faintly hear clicking coming from the ceiling. I don't know what will happen now. If it is out and alive then this is probably my last report. The clicking is getting louder now._

As if on cue, you hear it. 

_Ick-Ick ick ick. _

Eyes widening, you look every which way, finding nothing. 

_Tic-Tick-Tic-Tick_

Louder now, and yet still the source remained unseen. 

_Tick-ick Ick Tick Tick Tick_

It was in the room, your breath picking up, heart thumping. Nothing was around though. Was it invisible?

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Right above you, and with a cold sense of dread you remember what the note said. _Coming from the Ceiling._

You look up, screaming as a blur of hard red and brown chitin descends from the roof, its many pointed pincers clamping down on your arms and leg, thankfully not cutting, but gripping so strong they could snap your limbs off should they apply more pressure.

Up into the air you are lifted, legs kicking at nothing as hoists you skyward, back slamming into the roof, which is covered in massive webs. Specimen 3 chitters, clicking its mandibles together as its dozens of emerald green eyes look you up and down, centipede-like body curled around you in a circle, watching you struggle in its webs. 

No good, they were clinging to you like they were glued to the skin, and to make matters worse, Specimen 3 places its mouth against various parts of your body, a wet coughing sound coming from it as it spews more webbing to entrap you further. It had you now, wrapped up in its silken bonds, seeming pleased with how utterly helpless it had made you.

Your breathing hitches as it leans in, mandibles spread, honing in on your terrified face. 

It was over, it was going to tear your apart, eat you while you were still alive. Or maybe it was going to inject you with its poison, spin a cacoon it would leave you in as its toxin melted your innards, come back later and slurp of the slurry-like a Milkshake.

But it pauses once it seems to notice something, instead sniffling softly, running its pincers up and down the length of your body, freezing like it was in shock when one of them lands on your crotch, forcing free a groan. It pushes down again, a bit more earnestly, you moan again. 

It clicks in what seems to be delight, before tossing its head back to create a series of shrill cries. After a moment, a chorus of shrieks respond. 

It then begins biting at your pants, gripping and tearing away at your clothing, careful so as to not cut you.

Before long, your lower end is bare, Specimen 3 letting out a warbling hum at the sight of your cock, which it grips with its foremost pincers. The feeling of its shell is like plastic, yet is disturbingly warm. With no regards to your opinion on the matter, it begins to pump up and down, forcing from you gasps and groans as you are stroked to hardness.

The Creature purrs with desire as your cock slowly stiffens, nuzzling its many-eyed face against it in an almost loving way, copious amounts of spittle and who knows what else dripping from the fleshy pink slit that was its mouth, lubing up your cock to make its strokes gentler. 

Still clicking, it parts these pincers, you watching with wide eyes as your member's head sinks into its mouth, the wet and warm walls parting as it takes you to the hilt, eyes rolling at the tight passage that so snugly gripped your twitching cock. "A-Ah!" You gasp, the monster bobbing its head, throat flesh squeezing you almost painfully, throbbing, pulsating, stimulating your genitals nerves to leave you breathing hard.

In no time at all, you are clenching your fists in a last-ditch effort to get free, teeth gritted as you feel your balls begin to tighten. But, it pulls you out with a wet POP! right before you lose control, admiring your spittle covered length, which twitches at the loss of the tunnel it was being massaged in, for even though your mind was utterly disgusted by how this insect was having its way with you, your body betrayed you with the pleasure it was receiving. 

Again it howls rhythmically, and after a beat of silence more calls respond, much. much closer. Tilting its many-eyed face, Specimen 3 seems to be smiling, this grin persisting when it takes hold of you once more, laying your cock against its mouth and running up and down the side, giving playful nibbles with the tips of its mandibles that leave red marks on your skin.

Moaning sweetly for your captor, you writhe helplessly in the webbing, unable to escape, unable to resist, the only thing you could do was give in, hips thrusting into its maw, which continues to stroke its prize, the tight passage of its throat taking you into it again, hugging you tightly, sweetly, sucking and rubbing you until you can't stand it, always teasing you, always lavishing it with all its love, this going on for what seemed forever, and by the time it finally grants you release. you sigh with relief, head swaying left to right slowly, the monster servicing you relishing the salted heat that you pump into its awaiting maw.

It extracts your now flaccid cock, crawling up your body to rub its face against yours, humming soothingly as your manage to catch your breath, those emerald orbs filled with what you realized was love, and should you have not been so doped up by the chemicals it had unknown to you ingected with its nibbles, you may not have returned that look with a big, stupid smile, glazed eyes turning to face the many new presances that began to scuttle out of the holes that lined the roof.

More Specimen's, each clicking in their insect language, congragulating their sister on her catch, the faint sound of muffled human voices being heard as well, from your position you could just barely make out the shapes some of the creatures carried attached to their backs. People, other prey who were not consumed, instead being wrapped from head to toe in webs, the only spots not covered being their crotches. In fact, as you continued to stare in your drug induced state, you saw one specimen slip long, writhing appendage into the snatch of his prey, she squrming in her bonds, the muffled sounds of her pleasure being added to that of everyone elses, including you.

By the time your mate had had her fill, you were too exhausted to even feel fear as she begins to spew out more webs, which quickly encase your body in their soft embrace, your entire world going black, yet your nerves oh so wonderfully letting you still experience the sense of touch, touch of Speciem 3, who'd periodically return to feed, or to peel aside your mouths covering to offer you bits of meat, always gentle, always careful, her sweet treatment of your helpless form, kept in a near constant sexual haze curtesy of her venom becoming your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Once, In a land of dreams, I thought I could be free, But now the hunger never sleeps".


End file.
